Regulatory agencies such as the United States Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) restrict the use of certain radio data communication services on an aircraft during its operation. However, certain radio data communication services have been authorized by regulatory agencies and may be used in such contexts. Furthermore, regulatory agencies have not uniformly agreed on which radio data communication services may be authorized on an aircraft during its operation and which radio data communication services are prohibited.